With regard to wound ointments and similar agents for the treatment of dermal wounds, i.e. disorders in the form of wounds in the epidermis arising through accident, surgical incision or without exterior influence, for example wounds in connection with acne, so called chaps or the like, the market is flooded by products of different kinds. These products are characterized by containing as active constituents active substances of different kinds, for example antibiotics, antiinflammatory etc. whose action primarily is not directed to stimulate healing but instead are directed to act as desinfectants or in some other manner perform a cleaning action. The components contained are therefore often of such a character that they are not biodegradable to a desired degree, the storage stability also leaving something to be desired. Therefore, for the purpose of improving storage stability known products for dermal treatment often contain one or several excipients to prevent or delay decomposition, and among such excipients there may be mentioned sodium disulphate, dithiotreitol and others.